Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Goop
Goop is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Polymorph from the planet Viscosia. Ben first turned into him in the episode The Gauntlet, when battling against a Techadon robot. Appearance Ben as Goop Goop is a humanoid pile of goo that can take any shape at will. Goop has an Anti-Gravity Projector that allows him to be mobile in Earth's gravity and also projects his voice. In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, Goop wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, Goop has a nose-like beak and he has an amoeba-like shape. His Anti-Gravity Projector has been redesigned, and the Omnitrix symbol is on the top of it. When Goop speaks now, a crackle of static is heard at the end of each line as if he is speaking through a walkie-talkie. Albedo as Negative Goop Negative Goop looks is red and his Anti-Gravity Projector is white on the top with a red light on the bottom. Like regular Goop, the Ultimatrix symbol is on the Anti-Gravity Projector. Albedo's version of Goop is red and has no beak. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien ''appearance, but the Omnimatrix IV symbol is on his Anti-Gravity Projector, which is now black with a green stripe going across it. Ben 10,000 as Goop has his ''Omniverse appearance, but with a greater muscular build. In Ben 10: Unbound, he has his Omniverse appearance but longer legs making him appear more humanoid, AF/UA anti-gravity projector, no beak and the Omnitrix is on the chest. In Legion Of Ultimate Superheroes, he has his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien ''appearance. In Ben 10: Enter the Ultimatrix, he looks like in Omniverse but the head is shaped like in Ultimate Alien. Also, the dark green in the middle of his chest seems to have a lighter green number 10 on it. Powers and Abilities He is a shape-shifting, self-regenerating, almost indestructible green blob that weighs 200 pounds. Goop can wrap his slimy body around his foes and throw them around. Ben usually becomes Goop to avoid damage or needs a flexible form. Goop controls his slime with an Anti-Gravity Projector in a shape of a small UFO, and if the slime and the UFO are separated at least two feet, the slime will become inert until the UFO recollects it. Goop's voice comes from his UFO. The UFO can cause the slime to take any shape and even hover off the ground, and nothing can cut through goop. He can imprison someone inside of the slime, as seen in ''Good Copy, Bad Copy, Above and Beyond, and Primus. Goop is also able to fire off his slime, which gains powerful acidic properties upon impact as proven in Simple when he just transforms and says the first two letters and hits the ground. He can also turn solid. Weaknesses As potent as Goop is, he is plagued by the weakness of being limited to the very vicinity of the UFO controlling the slime. If it is so much as separated by Goop by more than two feet, the goo goes completely inert. The UFO must fly back within close range of the goo in order to reanimate it. It was shown in Primus that Goop's anti-gravity disk can be turned off with a push of a button, causing Goop's body to become inert. This was shown when Vilgax was tricked by Ben to turn into Goop to get the Omnitrix back. This weakness may or may not be in the Ultrimatrix. This form is also not too popular with Kevin and Gwen, as they both think it's disgusting. This is/was not helped by the remark made by Ben in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2. ''("It's a sewer, of course there's Goop down there.") When Goop turns solid, he can be broken apart, but he can regenerate. Goop can be easily defeated if someone pull off his omnitrix. That weakness was removed in Omniverse,because his omnitrix simbol is now on his anty-gravity projector Ken 10 It was revealed that Goop wasn't in Ben's original 10. In ''Science Class,''Ben dropped some goop on the Omnitrix. Ken lost control of Goop once, but managed to save himself. Jack 10 In ''Jack 10, he can absorb water to grow bigger, and he can also shoot the water back out. Zee 10 In Zee 10 Goop was mentioned as the tenth alien in Symbiotrix by Zee﻿ Ben 10 Xtreme Power In the series Ben 10 Xtreme Power, he appears as an original alien. Ben 10: Generations *He makes his First Reappearence in the First Episode to blow up all other Vulkanus's machine, destroying it. Ben 10: Super Omniverse He has his UAF appearance but with bubbles inside him. He appears in The Strange Case of Mr. Pesident and Ben 10! to escape a holding cell. He appears in My Ex to defeat Fistina but failed. Thorn 10 In Thorn 10, Goop's body is now blood red and the anti-gravity projector is black. Akira 12 In Akira 12, Goop is thinner than Ben in his Goop form. Her body is purple and her eyes and omnitrix are light purple. Ben 10: Superverse Goop appears in Ben 10: Superverse and has a super version of himself known as Super Goop. Ben 10: Peace in Dimensions *Gwen 10 Returns Part 1 *IT'S YOUR FAULT ALBEDO! *Knight of the living rightmare *10.10.11 goop will be in vilgax 11 Gavin 11 He is named by Evan and has only appeared in The Watch to imprison a Techadon robot. Ben 10/Generator Rex: Omniverse Goop's anti-gravity disk is now a metallic skeleton attached to a harness, the Omnitrix symbol is on the harness. the anti-gravity now speaks. Goop is voiced Dee Bradley Baker and the anti-gravity disk is voiced by Jeff Bennett. Interspace 10 In-Ter-Space!(offscreen) Brandon 10 Alien Force *A Familiar Face (First Appearance by Brandon Clone) *Years Ago (First Appearance by Brandon) *Your Mines are Mine *Unusual Experiments *Enchanted *Dimensional Dilemma *The Impossible Girl *The Ultimate Device *Mirror, Mirror (x2) *Sorcery *The Final Fight Part 1 (Used by Nodnarb) Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Goop's body has gotten darker. Appearances *TBA Bryce Bowman: Origins Goop doesn't have an Antigravity UFO thing. Instead, he has small nanochip like devices that allow him to use his powers. They flow with his body, since they're microscopic. Apperances *Change of Plans (first appearance) Ben 10: Ultimate Insanity In Divide And Be Conquered, Goop battled Kraab. Appearances Ben 10: The Omniwars *Six-Seven-Eight (first re-appearance) *Date Fights *Harangue; Our Future Mayor Legion Of Ultimate Superheroes * Champions (first re-appearance) * Brain Drain Gallery Goop!.jpg|Goop in Good Copy, Bad Copy Goop.gif|Goop in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien emote Goop VilgaxAttacks.png|Goop in Vilgax Attacks Ultimate goop.png Chris 12 Goop.png|Chris as Goop 180x180_profile_ben10af_goop_01.jpg|Goop|link=Goop Gallery goopsm.png|Goop in Noah 10: Super Matrix. Dennis as Goop.jpg|Dennis as Goop Goo.png Goop BTUP.png|Goop in Ben 10: Ultimate Power. Goop-art-NickStone.jpg|Goop artwork by Nick Stone BTDW Goop.png|Goop in BTDW Goopreo19.PNG|in Reo 19 ElectrixvsGoopCoC.png|Sentient Goop running from Electrix in Conquest of the Conqueror Part 2 GoopUnExp.png|Goop in Unusual Experiments BTE Goop.png|Goop in BTE 185px-Goop16.png 185px-Goop - Greetings From Techadon.png 185px-Goop defeating stone dog.jpg Goop12.png Albedo as Goop.png|Albedo as Goop in Omniverse Goop Albedo Unpixel.png|Unpixel By Echoson BTANSgoop.PNG|in BTANS GoopEthan.png|In Ethan 15 Goop BBO.png|Goop as he appears in Bryce Bowman: Origins Goop BTOU 1.png Goop BTOU.png GoopR8.JPG Austen 14,0000 as goop.png GoopEpicEthanScene.png GoopEthan.png Nightmare Goop.png Superior Goop Pose.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10UltimateAlienUltimatrixAliensGoop.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10AlienForceAlbedoOmnitrixCopyAliensGoop.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10AlienForceVilgaxOmnitrixAliensGoop.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10AlienForceOmnitrixAliensGoop.png Goopray.png 230px-Goop Omni.png Alien Matrix Goop.jpg Ultimate Goop (With Background).jpg Ultimate Goop .jpg Goop For Silly.png Caleb 13 as Goop.png UEE Goop for UltimateEchoEchoFan.png B23UA GoopLego.png Goop B23UA.png Goop .png Goop for Ulti,.png AF Goop Unpix.png Goop ALbedo4.png Goop UA.png|Credits to Echo